Users can capture images, including static images such as photos; images that include subject motion, sometimes referred to as motion stills, motion photos, or live photos; 360 degree images; videos etc. Devices used to capture or view images, e.g., cameras, smartphones, wearable devices, computers, etc. may have limited capacity to store images. Images that include subject motion include a plurality of frames may require higher storage capacity than photos or still images. In such situations, users need to provide manual input regarding the images to store in the local storage of the user device.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.